


Possession

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short porn piece with Hisoka and Tsuzuki on a case.</p><p>Written for Gamera, who requested "Tsusoka fluffy porn".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

They're on a case, and so they really, really shouldn't be doing this, but Hisoka's come to terms with the fact that he gets stupidly upset and possessive every time yet another person comes on to Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki, well... Tsuzuki has always been desperately eager for whatever sign of affection Hisoka could give him. He still lights up inside whenever Hisoka makes an excuse to touch him, is still surprised and grateful at every kiss.

And now he's giving off love and want and desire in waves Hisoka can taste in the back of his throat even as he kisses Tsuzuki, craving mixed in with the tea-and-rice taste of his mouth. Tsuzuki cups Hisoka's shoulders, pulling him close until Hisoka's neck aches with reaching up to met him. They stumble backwards until they hit something solid- _a wall, good_ , Hisoka has time to think- and then Tsuzuki turns, scooping up Hisoka as he does, lifting him and pinning him against the wall.

Hisoka startles, tossing his head back in surprise and almost says something. Tsuzuki beats him to it, though. The second Hisoka flinches, terror flashes across his face and emotions, and he starts to step away, hands sliding off of Hisoka's hips where they'd picked him up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't- I should have thought-"

That's no good. Hisoka's alarm dies in the face of Tsuzuki's sorrow and guilt. He grabs Tsuzuki's face in both hands and brings it back, stopping his words with kisses. Tsuzuki stays tense for only a moment, then presses into Hisoka, gasping and screwing his eyes shut tight. He needs to be reassured, Hisoka can feel, which is fine, because he has no intention of doing anything other than showing Tsuzuki just how much he wants him. He throws his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, threading his fingers through his hair. Tsuzuki's thigh is still between his legs, raising him slightly off the floor, and he grinds into it, arching his back to lean into Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki moans, almost breaking their kiss. Their lips brush as they catch their breath, not kissing but not separate either. Then he sucks Hisoka's lower lip into his mouth and Hisoka has to try to force clumsy fingers to work, to unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt. He tugs the tie away, dropping his face to bury it in Tsuzuki's neck. "Mine," he says between the kisses he presses to the hot skin. "Mine, mine."

Tsuzuki laughs breathlessly. "Jealous? Is that why you..."

Tsuzuki's shirt is open, finally, and slips down to the crook of his elbows, but Hisoka can touch his chest and back and sides, so he doesn't mind. Rocking his hips into Tsuzuki's, he licks away the sheen of sweat above a collarbone. He looks up to catch Tsuzuki's mouth again, briefly. "Mine." He rests their foreheads together to just look at him. Held up and supported by Tsuzuki's arms and body, he can't feel anything but his skin and love and Hisoka never wants to be anywhere but here. "I need you," he says, hating to admit it, but the words come out of him like a protestation.

"Oh, Hisoka." Tsuzuki's words are soft as a breath and he somehow manages to look touched even in the middle of all this. He strokes Hisoka's cheek gently. "I promise I'll make you happy. I'll do anything. I love you."

Hisoka has to kiss him, then. He can't stand to listen to anything more; Tsuzuki is so sincere and true that it hurts to hear him. They press together urgently, and Hisoka is really very grateful for that wall. He thinks he might collapse if it wasn't there. Need burns in his veins, his need and Tsuzuki's, crowding out any other thoughts, and the only thing left is how _good_ Tsuzuki feels, solid and near. Hisoka's senseless in it, overwhelmed. His heart pounds in his ears and he can hear his own panting breath, choking on the air in unformed sobs of hunger and want, and everything he knows is the craving to move together, Tsuzuki's feelings and his own all tangled like their bodies. It builds, in pressure and sparkles and desperation, and finally Tsuzuki makes a sound in his ear that might be his name or a prayer or might not be a word at all. He pulls Hisoka down in it with him, and for a moment everything is white and warm and entirely centered on them and where they touch, and Hisoka shudders, speechless.

They slump down to the floor, sweaty and exhausted. Tsuzuki nuzzles against him, and then says, consideringly, "You should be jealous more often."

Hisoka snorts.


End file.
